


Morning Phone Calls

by alixinsanity



Series: Phan Fluff [10]
Category: Internet Personalities
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alixinsanity/pseuds/alixinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's Grandma makes a Face Time Call to him at 6 in the morning. Phan Fluff based on Dan's tweet about his grandma's Call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Phone Calls

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Dan's tweet here- https://twitter.com/danisnotonfire/status/458550999007764480 and Phil's tweet about playing Disco Zoo

Phil groaned into the dark room as he heard Dan’s ringtone screeching directly behind him; mentally moaning about the fact the plug sockets were on his side of the bed, he grabbed aimlessly around on the dresser for the small device. Quickly grabbing the right phone, ignoring the soft whine that the younger man was making at the continued noise, Phil unlocked the IPhone as he sat up in bed. Squinting his eyes at the device as he tried to make his eyes focus on the screen without the aid of his glasses, Phil jolted slightly when he realized that he had accepted a face-time call.

“Hello Phil dear, is Dan around?” Phil nodded dumbfound for a moment, before reaching down to shake the younger man’s shoulder.

“Whaaat?” Dan whined into his pillow, batting away Phil’s hand from his shoulder before snuggling further into the duvet.

“Dan, your grandma is on the phone.”

 

With another whine of protest, Dan pushed himself up so that he was resting against the headboard before taking his phone from Phil’s outstretched hand with a small smile; “Hi grandma-”

“Hello darling, is it a bit too early for you?” The elderly woman said through the phone, obviously having seen Dan give out a large yawn. Phil fumbled around for the light switch on the table lamp, before grabbing at his own phone off of the bedside table alongside his glasses; he had to bite back a groan as he saw it was only six in the morning. Showing Dan the time, just out of shot so that the younger man’s grandma wouldn’t suddenly see a hand on the screen instead of her grandson, Phil had to bite back a laugh at the slight face Dan pulled.

“It’s a little bit too early for us grandma, but it’s okay…”

“Oh why didn’t you say so dear, what time do you pair normally wake up? I can call back later.”

“Nah its fine grandma, I’m awake now,” Dan answered rubbing the sleep from his eyes with the back of his hand.

“No, No, it’s clear you’re still tired love, what time would you like me to call you back? Seven, eight, nine o’clock?”

“Ten-ish, maybe?” The brunette replied hesitantly, his fingers running through his un-straightened hair.

“Of course, dear. I’ll talk to you later. Bye darling, bye Phil dear.” Phil shifted closer to Dan, to wave his goodbye at the woman on the phone. As soon as the video-call ended, Dan instantly cuddled closer into the older man beside him.

 

“You do realize that your nan has just seen us half-naked in bed together.” Phil pointed out, earning a playful slap to his chest. Both of them broke into soft chuckles when Dan giggled softly “It could have been a lot worse, remember last summer?”

“Oh do you mean when we had to sleep naked in the study with that noisy little fan?” Phil laughed pressing a soft kiss to the top of the younger man’s head.

“Yeh that’s the one, anyways I’m going back to sleep. Six-fucking- am.” Dan whispered mostly to himself as he dropped down from his seated position, falling back onto his pillow with a quiet huff at the impact. The older man looked affectionately down at the brunette, as Dan pulled at the duvet, bringing it to rest around his ears. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Phil adjusted his glasses before turning the bedside light off; unlike Dan, he wasn’t able to drop straight back to sleep. Keeping hold of his phone, he opened up the game that he was currently playing; whilst Dan quickly drifted back to sleep, Phil began playing Disco Zoo.

**Author's Note:**

> Defiantly going to try to do some more writing, I feel like I'm lacking any writing skill after not writing properly for nearly a year.


End file.
